Subtle Hints
by Satanic Mechanic
Summary: Zelos comes to the conclusion that subtlety is highly overrated. So is pride for that matter. Zelloyd, oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Notes: Have no idea why I decided to write this pairing. I mean, I know it seems to be the most popular, but to me…it's just never clicked. So I guess this is me…trying to get a clue.

Also, much thanks to Ruaki for beta-ing, as my un-beta'd stuff is loaded with painful spelling/grammatical errors. I think I cleaned up most of the stuff that was bothering me. Please let me know what ya'll think, as I am still not sure what to think about this.

XxX

There are certain qualities I possess that I pride myself in, aside from the obvious stunning good looks of course. Most people who look at me don't tend to think there is much going on there, which is just how I want it, bringing me to the first quality I had discovered to be quite useful; I am a damn good actor. A good liar too, but that's not something I am particularly proud of. Especially after I had gotten so good at lying to myself. But I'm sure the last thing you want right now is the heart wrenching story of my tortured past, so let's move right down the list, shall we?

I am patient, really I am, perhaps even capable of the restraint of a goddamn holy monk at times. No matter what anyone else tells you, I don't just screw anything that has legs. They need to have arms too and be of the human species, but other than that, I'm not too picky. But I will wait, as long as I need to, if there happens to be a particular specimen of the human species possessing both arms and legs that really strikes my fancy. I will wait.

I also came to the conclusion a long time ago that it didn't really matter whether they were male or female either. It just doubles my chances after all, doesn't it? See? I can think strategically if I want to. I should really add that to my list too.

Lastly, I am capable of being subtle. It's needed sometimes with people who can't handle the truth, or people who are just too dense to realize it anyway. Because deep down, I really do believe that I am a nice guy at heart. For instance, whenever it was Raine's turn to cook up one of her horrible concoctions, while the rest of the group would find creative ways to excuse themselves from dinner, I would stay and kill many taste buds. Along with Colette, who could really never be that mean, and Genis, who was forced along by the fact that this was his sister and he didn't really want to get his ass beat.

I don't do this because I wanted to lead her on either, but as to not hurt her feelings, because I really don't like to see people unhappy, especially pretty ladies. So as she started to notice that while I ate her food but always refused seconds, as did the rest of the group, she started to cook less and less. It was a slow, but subtle method. Subtlety really did work wonders if you knew how to use it, and still made you come off as a nice guy at the end of the day.

Still there came a time when there was only so much subtlety a person could dish out before it got to be frustrating on every level. And there were times when I was ready to throw my well kept pride straight out the damn window, or at the window, as the case might be right now.

So here I am, playing a part in one of the most disgusting clichéd scenes that I know of. I pick up another pebble and toss it up at the second story window I was standing underneath, still not getting the attention of the person who was in the room. What made it even more pathetic was that this was my house I was throwing rocks at like a love-sick fool. If any of the nobles happened to walk by there was already a bush I knew I could hide behind, since I'm sure that this has to rank as the most pathetic moment of my life.

I toss another pebble, bigger this time, satisfied with the loud clanking noise it makes as it hit the window right on target. I wait a few moments and practically jump in glee as I see the light to the room turn on, the window swinging open a few seconds later.

"Uh…Is someone out there?" The boy peeks his head out the window, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he did so.

"Lloyd! Down here!"

"…Zelos? What are you doing outside?"

"Well, I tried to knock on your door but you didn't answer…and it was locked so…"

"It was?" Lloyd questioned and took a peek back into the room, presumably looking back at the alleged locked door. "Hn…so that's what that was. My dad never put any locks on his doors." I blinked up at the boy for a minute before I shook my head, reminding myself that this was a country bumpkin I was dealing with and asking myself for the fiftieth time this evening as to why I even cared.

"We need to talk."

"Oh? About what?"

"Well…that is…" I debated how to put this into small words that Lloyd would actually understand. For weeks now I had been playing this futile game, with casual touches that lingered maybe just a few seconds longer than necessary, and witty, well-placed remarks that were laden with innuendo if you actually took a second to think about it. Had Lloyd picked up on any of this? Not that I could tell, and I was starting to wonder how anyone could actually be that naïve, or if he was actually even better an actor than me. Somehow, I figured it was the former.

So close to reaching my wits'end, I decided that it was time to take a more direct a approach, which is what lead me to this wonderful confrontation that was currently conspiring. One that wasn't really succeeding too nicely, if the way Lloyd was looking down at me like I had three heads was any indication.

"Maybe you should…come upstairs?" Lloyd asks slowly, almost cautiously, like you might with a crazy person as to not set them off. Hell, I was starting to doubt my own mental heath as well, so I guess I couldn't really blame him.

"Yeah, I'll be right up."

"Okay, I'll go unlock the door." He closes up the window and I stare up at the glass for a moment, suddenly wondering just what the hell I had gotten myself into. I also find myself wondering about all the things I could do with a poor unsuspecting Lloyd behind a lockable door. I fight off the dirty little voice in my head and go back into the house, making my way up the stairs a bit hastily. Reaching the guest bedroom I know Lloyd is staying in, I give it a gentle knock, not wanting any of the others to take notice.

"Hey," Lloyd answers a bit sleepily as he opens the door and I fleeting feel sorry for bothering him, I know how much he needs his sleep. So do I, but it's his fault that I'm not getting any lately so an eye for an eye I guess. However, if I don't get this out now my pent up frustration might just become too much, and I only think it's fair that he has some sort of warning before I can't control myself from molesting him any longer.

"Sorry to bother you, but I really need to get this out." I run a hand through my hair, a nervous habit that I had developed recently, as he opens the door wide enough for me to step inside. He walks back over to his disheveled bed and takes a seat on it, looking up at me expectantly.

"Are you alright?" he asks and it's only then that I realize I had been pacing like a nervous wreck as I was trying to figure out what to do next. What the hell is wrong with me? I had seduced dozens of women without even breaking a sweat, it had always been so easy. So how is a kid like this making me stutter and blush like a moron? 'Oh how the mighty hath fallen', I think to myself and groan at the thought.

"I'm fine." I rush out a bit quickly and stop my movements, looking over at the boy perched on the bed to meet his eyes evenly. He seems a bit taken off guard by my serious expression and that's good, because I want us to be on equal footing, since I am goddamn afraid out of my mind right now. "I like you," I state simply and his face remains blank. There, I said it, I feel relieved. I swear if he replies with something like 'I like you too, you're one of my best friends' or any other classic Lloyd idiocies I'm going to throw him out that window I was just tossing rocks at.

Just when I think that the awkward silence is never going to end, and we're going to be stuck here staring at each other all night, he starts to laugh softly. "I know that," he shakes his head at me as if I'm some small child and I stare at him with my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Wh…What?" was my eloquent reply, as I am more than lost right now.

"You like everyone. I mean, you talk to every girl we meet, and you've tried to hit on every member of our party at least once," he explains as if it's common knowledge, and well, I guess it is, but it disappoints me slightly that even he sees me that way when I thought he might actually understand me better than most.

"Look, I like people, I like to flirt, it's fun. This is different," I say and he lowers his head to stare down at his interlaced hands.

"Oh," he says softly and I'm glad to see that this is finally sinking in. Just when I thought I might actually have to show up in his room in nothing but a big red bow and the words 'I want you' painted on my chest for him to understand. I guess I need to give him more credit. He still doesn't look up at me and it's good to see that he's the one who's nervous and unsure now, because really, he plays the part far better than I do.

"Look, I just thought you should know how I feel," I speak softly and take a seat next to him on the bed, trying to get a peek at his face to gauge his response but his bed-mussed hair is falling over and covering his eyes. "Cause I really needed to get it off of my chest."

"Well…I…um…I guess I like you too," he starts off awkwardly and I try not to laugh when he begins tapping his foot on the floor nervously, looking up at me for a second before letting his gaze travel downwards again. "You're…really nice," he finishes and I raise an eyebrow. I've been called many things in my lifetime but I don't think nice was ever one of them, and as redundant as I might sound right now, it really did sound 'nice' coming from him.

"Thanks, I think you're really nice too," I return pleasantly, even if I am starting to feel like I am back in fifth grade and dealing with my first crush all over again. Gotta keep the same pace with him though or this could take a turn for the worst any minute.

"It's just I never…you know, this sort of thing, especially with a…" I watch as he sputters and blushes like an idiot and can't help but grin at that. One of those hopelessly sexy lopsided grins that I know from experience can have many different effects on a person. He doesn't seem to notice though, as he is still studying his hands in awe as if he just now discovered they were there.

"Hey, relax okay? I'm not asking you to do anything about it now, just something to think about," I give him a gentle pat on the shoulder to which he jumps and tenses as if I had just stabbed him, it's really freaking adorable.

"Just something to think about?" he seems to relax a bit and dares a glance over at me, "I guess I can do that."

"There you go, now go back to sleep, I'm going to head out." I sigh and head towards the door, not entirely satisfied with the way things had turned out, but at least I was making some progress. He's thinking about it. Who knows where exactly that would lead, especially considering thinking wasn't really one of Lloyd's strong suits, but it was something.

"Hey, Zelos?" I halt with my hand resting on the doorknob and look over my shoulder to see him still sitting up in bed. In a perfect world, this would be the time where he would confess his undying love for me and command me to get over there to commence hours of kinky sex. "It's kinda dry up here…You think I can have some water?" Or that, whatever works.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back."

"Thanks." He says and gives me one of those overly pleasant smiles that I'm sure could trump one of my sexy ones any day and it makes me sick to my stomach. Or maybe that's just the butterflies that seem to be batting around in there, it's hard to tell. I really am getting pathetic, aren't I? I mean, just cause the kid is cute does not mean I'm going to start following him around like a puppy dog. I won't. "Oh, and could you put some ice in it too?"

"Sure thing!" I answer him and resist the urge to smack myself a second later at the overly eager to please response. The might really hath fallen indeed. But somehow, I think I can live with that.


End file.
